


Untold Lies

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From the prompt thing
Kudos: 1





	Untold Lies

Lies left untold, that's all he's good for.  
That's what his mama always told him.  
At least he has a mama this time around...  
Still, she's not a great mama, never has been.  
He'd rather be an orphan once again, all alone.  
He can't trade her in, out, though, and so he   
smiles, his first lie.

No words are spoken, but his smile is a lie.  
He isn't happy...shouldn't be putting on a smile.  
Yet, he does so to her and all those around them,  
when he is just seven years old; and later gets hit...  
This is why he wishes he had been left with no mum.  
Again, he can't exactly get rid of the terrible woman.

He'd promised to be a good, upstanding man this very  
time around, unlike most other times though he hadn't   
been able to help it all those other times he had done so.  
His second unspoken lie comes in the form of a card.  
He says he hopes his mother gets well soon, and he hands  
it over to her, but she rips it up and throws it in the can...

He promptly turns and leaves the room in the hospital.  
He goes back out into the rain, and he screams, unheard   
over the oddly loud pouring of rain that day he begins to  
feel unhinged, like he's going to come undone this time.  
He takes deep breaths after awhile, and lies again, in his  
head, the words unspoken as they are thought: I am fine,   
I'll be fine, she loves me.

It just escalates from there, until he meets the two men,  
men he knows, scents he will always recognize no matter  
how many centuries, or how much space is left between.  
He lies to himself again, in his head: I don't love these men.

Then they grab him and pull him to a corner away from prying  
eyes and Song Lan, the prude, blocks the view anyway, though  
no one is actually there; and they make out with him one at a   
time, then together and...he finally stops lying, even unspoken.


End file.
